100 kisses
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: Nino bet Adrien that he couldn't get Marinette to fall in love with him with 100 kisses, knowing that Marinette is already in love with Adrien. We get to see how they fall in love with each other, in more ways that one.
1. Kiss 1

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **This story is inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy it. I would love prompts from you guys. Please leave prompts for me in the reviews, or private message them to me. I would love to hear from you. - Alice O'flynn**_

"A-a b-bet?" Marinette looked at Adrien with questioning eyes.

"Yeah… sorry, it's kind of Nino's fault. He bet me that I couldn't make you fall in love with me, with 100 kisses. I don't know what's gotten into him. If I don't do this, he'll find a way to publicly embarrass me…. So do you mind playing along?" Adrien explained, knowing that public embarrassment would be worse for him, than having to deal with the embarrassment of asking Marinette to go along with this.

"I think he's right." _I won't fall in love with you after 100 kisses, because I already love you._ Marinette was pulling on her ladybug strength to not stutter around Adrien. "I'll play along," Marinette knew that the kisses from Adrien wouldn't be real, but she still couldn't force herself to turn him down. Even if it would break her heart, she had to agree. Also because she knew how harmful it could be to Adrien's reputation if Nino tried to publicly embarrass him.

"Thank you so much," Adrien said, placing a kiss on Marinette's forehead. "That's one. Not too bad, is it?" Marinette shook her head, her face a shade of pink that Adrien had never seen before. And he was surprised at how her blush made something stir in his heart. She might not be the only one to fall in love because of that silly bet. But he didn't mind in the least.

"I-i-i don't t-think I'll m-mind this t-too much." Marinette stuttered, seeming in a daze, and Adrien liked the fact that his kiss had caused it. _I won't mind it either, Princess._ Adrien purred in his mind.


	2. Kiss 2 The one Marinette didn't know

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug.**

"Good Evening Princess," Chat purred, dropping down onto Marinette's balcony.

"Good evening, Chat. To what do I owe the pleasure," Marinette said, as Chat dropped to one knee in front of her, taking her hand, and giving it a kiss. _That is number two,_ Adrien thought, before realizing that he probably shouldn't count the ones as Chat Noir, since it was his goal to make her fall in love with Adrien.

"I just wanted to visit my princess," Chat said, before Marinette pushed his face away from her hand.

"I'm not your princess, Chaton." Marinette gave him a smile. "Shouldn't you be on patrol right now?" Marinette knew it was his solo patrol night. They had arranged solo patrols, so that they would actually get some sleep at night. They had chosen it after an incident when Marinette had to miss school, because she couldn't wake up. Adrien hadn't fared much better that day. And so, when they met again as superheros, they decided a solo patrols would be better. They still didn't know who the other was in their civilian life, and they wanted to keep it that way.

"I've just finished it, and thought I would like to relax a bit with my princess."

"I'm sorry Chat, but I have to go to sleep, I have a big test tomorrow. I was only out here to water my plants before bed."

"I'm sorry for intruding then, Princess." Chat said, getting his baton ready to fly away, when he looked back at her. He was struck by how well her hair looked, out of it's regular pigtails. He looked at her face, and noticed the sweet natural blush that always covered her face. And his heart stirred again. He really could start loving this girl.


	3. Kisses 2 and 3

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

"Good Morning Adrien," Marinette said, with a bright smile, and Adrien entered the classroom. She was surprised herself at the nonchalant manner in which she was able to greet him.

"Good morning Marinette," Adrien said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "That's two." He smiled at her, when he saw her turn pink yet again. "And this," Adrien leaned down slightly, kissing her cheek, "This was three."

"I…. I…. uh… um…." Marinette turned bright red, and fell into her seat. Adrien chuckled, returning to his own seat.

"I don't think you'll need 100, dude." Nino said, when Adrien turned to face him. Adrien blushed slightly, and turned away. With every kiss, making Marinette fall in love with him was sounding like an even better idea. And his heart continued to stir as he thought about the girl.


	4. Kisses 4 and 5

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 ** _I decided to post two of these today. I hope you enjoy. Also, I would love prompts. Ideas for more situations I can add into this story. Please leave prompts in the reviews. Thank you so much. I would love to hear from you all - Alice O'flynn_**

"So, girl, what do you want to do for lunch?" Alya asked Marinette, as soon as the lunch bell rang.

"Well, I'm thinking of trying out that new cafe just down the street, do you want to join me?" Marinette smiled at Alya.

"Of course,"

"Can I join in as well?" Adrien looked up with a small smile, his smile grew bigger when he saw how pink Marinette's face got.

"Most definitely. Bring Nino along as well," Alya answered for Marinette. And that was it, it was decided, they were all going to the nearby Cafe.

After lunch was finished, they all got up to return to school. Before they left the Cafe, Adrien noticed a bit of Chocolate just by Marinette's lips.

"You've got something on your cheek," Adrien said, pulling Marinette's chin up, so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Oh, I'll just go into the bathroom to get…." Marinette's words were cut off, and she froze because of how Adrien looked at her.

"I think I'll get it for you." He said, leaning down slightly, and kissing her, getting the chocolate off her face. His lips caught the corner of hers. "That's four." He said, loving the sensation of being close to Marinette. She shook her head for just a moment, trying to regain her senses. Adrien looked a bit bashful, and she loved it.

"And this…." Marinette said, with a sudden surge of courage. "This is five." Marinette pulled Adrien down into a kiss. Her soft lips moving against his. Soon he returned the kiss full force.

"Hey, Lovebirds, it's time to get back to school," Alya said, pulling the couple back into reality. They pulled away from each other, and followed Alya and Nino back to school, both with faces as red as tomatoes.


	5. Kiss 6: The one Neither of them knew

**I do not, and never will own miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Please, please, please send me prompts. I want to keep this series going, but I'm not sure what else to add to this story. I would love to hear your ideas for this series. Thank you so much! I love you all - Alice O'flynn**_

Marinette was silent the entire time during class. Still bright red. She barely even noticed when screams started sounding around her. She was snapped out of her shock when Chat Noir appeared in front of her, fighting off an akuma. She needed to get into action. She needed to fight. Even if she was in shock from what she had done earlier, she had a job to do. She got up from her seat, about to leave the class when she was cut off by the akuma.

Before the Akuma could attack Marinette, Chat picked her up, and ran her all the way home.

"You have to take care of yourself, Princess. I don't want you to get hurt." Chat said, placing Marinette down on her balcony, and returning to the school.

"Tikki, Spots on," Marinette said, transforming into Ladybug, and heading to the school. She arrived just in time to see her partner get thrown across the room, into a wall, before falling unconsciously onto the ground. She attacked the Akuma with dangerous determination. She wasn't going to let the akuma get away with hurting her partner. She purified the akuma in record time, before running to her partner.

Chat opened his eyes when Ladybug pulled him into a hug.

"My Lady…." Chat said, and Ladybug pulled back. Giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"You will never scare me like that again, Chaton," Ladybug said, her voice somewhat stern. She couldn't have him always sacrificing himself. She couldn't be a hero without him. And although she knew it, she would never admit it to Chat.

"I'll try," Chat said, with a smile. Happy that, even if Ladybug wasn't in love with him, she still cared about him.


	6. Kiss 6: Proper

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Mayuralover suggested sick kisses, which inspired this chapter. I love all the prompts I have been getting, and all the reviews. Thank you so much for leaving them. I would love even more prompts. Please leave them in the reviews, or private message them to me. Thank you, and I love you all. - Alice O'flynn**_

Marinette woke up with her eyes hazy, and her head pounding. She went about getting ready to go to school, going down, once she was dressed, to eat breakfast with her was when her mother noticed how pale Marinette was, and how glassy her eyes were. So instead of letting Marinette go to school, Mrs. Cheng guided her daughter back to her room, and made her lay on the chaise. Sabine called the school, and told them that Marinette would not be in school, before covering Marinette with blankets, and making her go back to sleep.

Marinette had woken up a few times before that day. Once when her mother gave her lunch. Again when she felt so sick to her stomach that she vomited. But her favorite time was one of the last one. The one when she woke up to Adrien sitting beside the chaise, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I was worried for you, since you weren't in school." He admitted to her.

"I'm fine," Marinette answered, sounding ill. "Just a bit of a headache, that's all."

"I know you're lying," Adrien said, placing his hand flat against her forehead. "You're burning up"

"Are you saying I'm hot?" Marinette said, groggily, winking.

"Please don't try and flirt, you're sick. You should be resting."

"But I don't want to. I've slept most of the day, I should do something." Marinette said, tiredly.

"You should rest, that's the only way to get better." Adrien said, as Marinette started trying to sit up. "What do I have to do to get you to rest?" Adrien was really concerned about Marinette, since he had never seen her so ill before.

"Kiss me"

"What?"

"I'll go back to sleep if you kiss me"  
"Okay," Adrien finally agreed, kissing Marinette's forehead. "That was six. Now go to sleep"

"Alright"


	7. Kiss 7

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Thank you all for your prompts. This one is mildly based off one of the prompts that I received. I would love even more prompts. And I really love hearing from you all. - Alice O'flynn**_

Marinette always cursed her clumsiness. Or, at least, usually. But that day was a rare exception, although it didn't start that way. It started out as a very bad day for Marinette. It started out with her waking up late, only ten minutes before school. She barely was able to get dressed, and brush her hair, before she had to leave. Which meant her hair was left down. She was wearing a different outfit as well. Since her regular pink jeans, gray jacket, and white shirt were dirty. She instead threw on a simple black dress. She stumbled into class only a few minutes before it started, tripping, and falling on her face. Marinette's face was bright red, and she made no move to get up. She was too embarrassed. She could hear Chloe's cackling laugh coming from in front of her.

"Good Job, Mari-trash!" Chloe cackled, sounding very close to Marinette. "Why don't you learn how to walk sometime!"

"Stop it Chloe!" Adrien said, walking up to Chloe.

"You're going to defend her?! Don't you know that she's not worth your time."

"I said stop it, Chloe!" Adrien said, holding his hand out to Marinette. "Do you need a hand up?"

Marinette looked up at Adrien, and nodded. Taking his hand, and getting up. Her face was bright red, and she was looking down at the ground. She was her shy self again, upset that she made a fool of herself in front of Adrien. She didn't notice the concerned look on his face. Or the fact that he glared at Chloe, before guiding Marinette towards her seat. He was even more concerned for her when he noticed a little red trickling from her nose.

"Marinette, are you alright? Your nose is bleeding," Adrien said, moving Marinette so that she was facing him. She still was looking at the ground.

"Yeah….. I'm alright….." Marinette said, moving her hand up to wipe the blood from her nose.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Adrien asked, using his index finger to tilt Marinette's chin up, until she was looking into his eyes.

"I just embarrassed myself in front of everyone." Marinette said, wiping even more blood from her nose.

"No, you didn't. Everyone trips. It's nothing new." Adrien said, placing his free hand on Marinette's shoulder. "You probably should see the nurse for that nose bleed."

"It's alright, it's not that bad…."

"You won't be able to get out of it. Here, come with me. I'll take you there" Adrien said, staring to lead Marinette out of the classroom. When they were out of the classroom, Adrien stopped, noticing that Marinette's head was down again.

"Why are you so embarrassed about tripping?" Adrien asked, tipping Marinette's head back up.

"I made a fool of myself in front of you….. You probably have finally realized how useless I am…" Marinette said, counting the day the worst day of her life.

"No," Adrien said, upset at how she was talking about herself. "You're not useless."

"You probably don't even want to be my friend anymore." Marinette lemented, not even hearing Adrien.

"I'll prove that's not the case." Adrien said, staring into Marinette's eyes. Marinette froze.

"H-H-How will you do that?" Marinette was back to stuttering around him. But He didn't notice. He leaned in close to Marinette, placing a quick kiss on her lip. Pulling back to see a dazed look in her eyes that made him smile.

"I hope that proves that I really do care for you," Marinette nodded at Adrien. "Now, let's get you to the nurse's office"


	8. Kiss 8: Where Adrien acts like Chat

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

The nurse made sure Marinette wasn't badly hurt from her fall, before sending the two teenagers back to their class. Marinette was surprised that the worst day in her life, turned out to be one of the best days. A day that she didn't hate her own clumsiness. Adrien was worried for Marinette. Thankful that her nose stopped bleeding, but worried there might have been something else that the nurse missed. He could feel Plagg laughing at him from inside of his bag, the kwami for some reason found it hilarious how much Adrien cared for Marinette. Adrien hadn't even realized how his heart was starting to beat faster whenever Marinette was near by. Or how his concern for her was no longer that of just a friend. He knew it was a possibility that he would fall in love with Marinette during the bet. But he didn't realize that he already cared about. That he already loved her. There was a reason why he took the bet, a reason that even he didn't realize.

They got back to class, and gave the teacher the slips from the nurse. She took them, and let them sit down. Adrien kept looking back at Marinette the entire class, not focused on the lesson. He kept telling himself that he just wanted to make sure she was alright.

Class ended, and everyone started getting up. A small hiss rose in the back of Adrien's throat when he saw Nathaniel going straight up to Marinette. He knew that Nathaniel liked Marinette. The entire class knew. _She is My Princess, so don't do anything funny._ Adrien thought, surprising himself with his own possessiveness.

"Hey Nathaniel," Marinette said with a smile, not noticing how red Nathaniel's cheeks were. Or how angry Adrien looked.

"Hey Marinette…. I just… I just wanted to ask you if you're okay." Nathaniel said, shy around Marinette.

"I'm alright. It was just a nose bleed. But thank for asking." Marinette said, putting a reassuring hand on Nathaniel's shoulder. Adrien suppressed another hiss.

"I… I was also wondering… do…. Do you want to go to the movies with me this evening." Adrien couldn't suppress his next hiss. But thankfully Marinette was the only one who heard it. She was confused by the sudden noise, but didn't turn to face him. Adrien was surprised with how possessive he was feeling. But she was HIS Princess, and he wasn't going to let Nathaniel take her from him. Nathaniel had gotten pretty bold. Before Marinette could answer, Adrien had stomped over to her, glaring at Nathaniel.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette said in surprise when he appeared beside her. Even more surprised when his arms when around her, and he pressed his lips into hers. Everything else went blank for her, and all she could think about was Adrien kissing her. Although, she thought she heard Chloe screech from the distance.


	9. Kisses 9 and 10

**I do not, and never will own miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Thank you all so much for your prompts. I also wanted to let you know I have posted a side chapter to this fic on my blog (Aliceoflynn. WordPress. Com without the spaces). If you would like to read about the kiss between Ladybug and Adrien, please check it out. -Alice O'flynn**_

"I'll kiss you, but only if you make me laugh." Marinette said, after Adrien pleaded with her. She had been feeling down all day, and he wanted to cheer her up. And he hoped that a kiss would do just that. She wasn't going to give it to him so easily. Well, actually, she just wanted proof that he actually wanted it, so she was going to make it a bit hard on him.

"What kind of jokes would you like to hear?" Adrien asked, in a jovial tone.

"Anything but puns."

"You don't like puns?"

"Nope, not at all."

"But what if I really want to do a cat pun right meow?"

"Nope."

"Pawlease let me do cat puns."

"Nope."

"You're Pawsitive?" Marinette could hardly contain her giggles. She didn't usually like puns, but there was something about the blonde boy in front of her saying puns, that made her want to laugh. "That's not a very good Catitude to have." A giggle escaped Marinette's mouth, before she threw her hand over her mouth. "I made you laugh."

"No…."

"I did, now you have to come through with your end of the deal."

"That shouldn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because…." Marinette couldn't think of a viable reason, she also knew she wanted to kiss Adrien. So she stopped protesting, and kissed him.

"That was nine,"

"How long will it take for you to stop counting?"

"One Hundred." Adrien said, taking Marinette's head in his hands. "I'm not quite done kissing you yet." He said, pulling her towards him, and placing a kiss on her lips.


	10. Kiss 11

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **If you would like to read the kiss I wrote for Ladrien, it is posted on my blog (aliceoflynn. wordpress. com without the spaces). And I have to admit that it is probably my favorite non-Adrienette kiss. It takes place after kiss 8. Where you get to read about Chloe's reaction to the kiss. I hope you all read it. And I want to thank you all for the prompts you've given me. - Alice O'flynn**_

"I've actually wanted to ask you this for a long time. Do you want to go get a smoothie with me?" Marinette asked her reflection. Yes, her relationship with Adrien was different now. But that didn't mean she didn't have to practice her question in the mirror beforehand. She didn't want to mess up with her words. And the more she went through those words in the mirror, the braver she got.

"You'll do great, Marinette." Tikki said, encouragingly.

"It's going to be hard…. Do you think I really can do it?"

"I'm sure you can! I believe in you!" Tikki said, right before Marinette's alarm went off. She had set it to go off twenty minutes before school. She wanted to make sure she was there early. She ran to school, even though she was right next door to it. She wanted to be there before Adrein. So she was surprised when Adrien was already in front of the school. She skidded to a halt in front of Adrien, a little out of breath from running straight from her room, to the school.

"Marinette, I'm glad you're here early. I wanted to ask you something." Adrien said with a smile. "Do you want to get a smoothie with me after school?"

Marinette couldn't talk. Not only because she was still catching her breath. But also because Adrien beat her to the punch, and asked her out before she could ask him out. Since she couldn't talk, she decided to answer another way. She took Adrien's head in her hands, and pulled him into a kiss. When she finally pulled away, his face was tinged slightly pink.

"Is…. Is that a yes?" Adrien asked.


	11. Ladrien

**i do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Since very few of you visited my blog where I posted this, I decided I should post this here. Since it is probably my favorite non-adrienette kiss, as wall as the fact that it is important to the story line. So here it is, the kiss between Ladybug and Adrien, set soon after kiss 8**_

How were either of them suppose to know how Chloe would react to Adrien kissing Marinette….. Actually, they should have known, because of how possessive Chloe was of her 'Adrikins'. Chloe always acted like Adrien belonged to her. Which was always a bit of a pain. But was much worse this day, since she let herself become akumatized. She got to Adrien before he could transform, holding him hostage. When Marinette transformed, she hoped that her Chat was already fighting Chloe's akumatization. She was really worried about Adrien. It was even worse when she showed up, and Chat wasn't there.

It took her a while, but she finally defeated Chloe. Before Adrien knew what was happening, Ladybug had picked him up, and returned him to his home, only setting him down when she was sure he was safe. She was shaking, that was how worried she had been for him.

"Are you alright Ladybu…." He was silenced with Ladybug's lips. Which caused him to freeze at first. His mind was going a mile a minute. Going in circles because he did love Ladybug, but the first person who came to his mind when Ladybug kissed him, was Marinette. He felt like he was betraying her. And it was that thought that put him into motion. He put his hand on Ladybug's shoulders, and pushed her away.

"Wh….." Ladybug said, taking a few steps back. At that moment she wasn't think as Ladybug. She was thinking as Marinette, who just got rejected from kissing Adrien. She started worrying that she had done something wrong. That Adrien didn't even want to be her friend anymore. She started doubting herself, until she felt Adrien's hand on her shoulder again.

"I'm sorry, Ladybug. I just can't. I….. I've always loved you….. And I will always love you in a way…. But it's just a celebrity crush. There is someone else. And I can't betray her like this." Adrien said, thinking only of Marinette.

"No, I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Ladybug said, realizing that she was at that moment Ladybug. They had nothing of what Adrien and Marinette had. "I have to go. Sorry again." Ladybug said, leaving Adrien's room, and returning home for the remainder of her lunch break.


	12. Kisses 12, 13, 14, and 15

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **And now we are back to your regularly scheduled story line. Were we get to see one thing that happens on their smoothie date.**_

Adrien would say he couldn't help it. When really, he could. He just didn't want to. Marinette just looked so beautiful to him. For some reason, when he looked at Marinette, he couldn't even remember ever loving Ladybug. Because he realized that Marinette was the one he should be with. There was a feeling of comfort that he had just being around her, that he really liked. And he secretly knew that he would never be able to be with Ladybug. Since he didn't know who she was. And they couldn't live their secret lives forever. Being with Marinette was easy for him. That's why, while they were on their smoothie date, and he looked over, he didn't even bother to stop himself from pulling Marinette and giving her a kiss.

"Adrien," Marinette said, shocked, when they drew back.

"I'm sorry…. I just couldn't help it." Adrien replied, thinking that she was upset that he all of a sudden kissed her.

"No, you don't have to apologize, I'm just surprised, that's all." Marinette said, scooting her chair closer to him, and drawing him in for a second kiss. And then a third, and a fourth. Neither of them noticed the people who had taken out their phones, and were snapping pictures of them. So they were both surprised later on, when pictures of their kisses were found on the internet, under the headline "Has our favorite Teenage Supermodel found true love?"


	13. Kisses 16 and 17

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

"I'm really sorry. They just really want to meet you. Do you mind?" Marinette said, looking at the ground.

"Of course I don't mind, I love your parents. And really, any chance to possibly beat you in Ultimate Mecha Strike III, I'll take it." Adrien said, smiling. While his mind started to wonder what food her parents would make for them.

"You wish, Adrien," Marinette said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You don't believe I can beat you?"

"You've tried before, haven't you?"

"Yes, But I've been practicing since then."

"Practicing, huh?"

"Yep, I'm better at the game now."

"But probably still not good enough to beat me!"

"You're on. Especially since I have a secret weapon up my sleeve."

"Oh, a secret weapon, and what is that?" Marinette said, teasing.

"This." Adrien said, putting his arms around Marinette, and drawing her up to him. He placed a kiss on her forehead, before tipping her head up, and kissing her on the lips.


	14. Kiss 18: In love and war

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug.**

"That….. That wouldn't be fair…." Marinette stammered, blushing, once Adrien let go of her. "You can't win a game like that, It will be cheating."

"Hey, all's fair in love and war," Adrien said, smirking. But still realizing that he probably shouldn't have said love just yet. He didn't really know if Marinette was still just going along with the bet, or if she actually might care about him a little. And he still wasn't quite sure of his own feelings. He had been in love with Ladybug for so long, it was hard for him to start realizing that someone else had taken her spot in his heart.

"I… I like that word…." Marinette was still stammering. She wasn't quite used to Adrien kissing her, yet. She usually could hold herself together pretty well, that is, when it wasn't a surprise. This time he really threw her off her guard.

"What word?" Adrien asked, still smirking.

"Love."

"I like that word as well."

"If only…." Marinette thought better than to finish her sentence. A small frown formed on her face. She was afraid that when the bet was all done, everything would go back to 'normal'. Well, as normal as things could get after you kissed someone a hundred times. Still, she was worried that this meant nothing to Adrien. That he really didn't care for her.

"If only what?" Adrien looked intently into Marinette's eyes, wondering what caused the frown.

"Nevermind,"

"Really, please tell me." Adrien said, tipping Marinette's chin up so that she was even closer to him.

"I'm just wondering what will happen after this bet is over."

"Oh, I really don't know." Adrien said, seeing the sadness in Marinette's eyes, a sadness he really didn't want to say. "But let's not worry about that right now. We have other things we have to figure out, like when am I going to meet your parents. Or when I'll officially introduce you to my father. After all, we've only had eighteen kisses so far. We are still very far from 100."

"Eighteen…. I thought…. I've only counted seventeen." The frown on Marinette's face turned into a look of confusion.

"Oh, well, This… This one is eighteen." Adrien said, pressing his lips to hers.


	15. Kiss 19

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

"Why did you bring that girl here?" Gabriel asked, staring coldly at Marinette.

"She's my… well, she…. We…." Adrien didn't know what to say. He hadn't really thought it through. He wanted to introduce Marinette to his father, but now that he was in front of his father, he was blanking. He didn't know what he and Marinette were exactly. He would have loved to say that she was his girlfriend. He really did care for Marinette. But for all he knew, she was just going along with the bet. So he didn't know what to say. His face was bright red, and he was extremely embarrassed.

"I'm…. I'm his girlfriend. Right honey?" Marinette said, trying to help Adrien out. Even while she said it, her heart was hurting. She wanted it to be true, so much. But she was sure the only reason Adrien even bothered with her was because of the bet. But still, she wanted to help him out. She didn't notice how Adrien's face got redder when she said that.

"Yes, my love." Adrien said, picking Marinette's hand up, and giving it a kiss. He had realized that he wanted to be able to call her that. To introduce her as his girlfriend. To call her 'My Love' and 'Princess' on a regular basis. He realized that he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep her by his side.

"You are Miss Marinette, am I correct?" Gabriel said, eyeing the blue haired girl. He remembered her from the design competition. She swallowed, nodding. "Very well, Miss Marinette, Adrien, you have my blessing." He said, before turning, and leaving.


	16. Kiss 20

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **I am so sorry that I haven't posted any more chapters recently. I've been extremely busy. But I will try to make it up to you. Thank you for sticking with me. Love you all - Alice O'Flynn**_

"Mama, Papa, I would like to introduce Adrien." Marinette said, standing next to Adrien,her arm laced through his.

"We already met him, Dearie. When you two were in that gaming tournament together." Sabine said, smiling.

"Of course, I forgot."

"So, you finally brought your boyfriend around again. I'm really happy for the both of you." Sabine said, and Marinette blushed deeply.

"Come here son, Welcome back!" Tom said, pulling Adrien into a bear hug. Adrien was struck by how different Marinette's parents were from his father. His face was turning bright red, Tom was squeezing him so hard that he was having trouble breathing. Marinette saw this, and felt sorry for him.

"Papa, please let him down. He can't breathe." Marinette said, and Tom put Adrien down.

"I'm sorry, son." Tom said, as Adrien took a deep breath.

"It's alright, sir," Adrien said, polite as ever.

"Mama, Papa, Adrien and I were talking about playing a game of Ultimate Mecha Strike three before dinner. Do you mind if we go up and play a few rounds?"

"Of course not, Marinette. Just please be easier on him than you are on me." Tom said, chuckling.

"I can't promise that, Papa," Marinette said, smiling. Adrien laughed as well, giving Marinette a very Chat like smile.

"Yes, Mari, please." Adrien said, batting his eyelashes. Marinette froze for a moment, she could have sworn his behaviour was very familiar, it fit him, but she didn't know why.

Adrien and Marinette went up to Marinette's room, where Ultimate Mecha Strike was already set up on her computer. They sat down, and chose their characters. The Cat, and the Bug robots. They both thought for a moment how fitting the characters were, but couldn't quite put their fingers on why. It had been something floating in the back of each of their heads since they started their bet. There was something about the other, that reminded them of their beloved partner. But neither of them had figured it out yet.

Marinette wanted to see how Adrien would react to winning. She did plan to throw the game. So Adrien didn't even have to use his 'cheat' to win. When he did win, she was glad she let him. Since she got to see Adrien start doing a little victory dance. In his rejoicing, he picked Marinette up, swinging her around, before lowering her down into a kiss.

"I won," He said, with a sparkle in his eyes.


	17. Kisses 21 and 22

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 ** _I do want to thank you all for sticking with me. Even when I am so busy. This chapter is inspired by a prompt given to me by May May Love here. I really liked how it turned out, and I hope you will as well. Love ya - Alice O'Flynn_**

Marinette wasn't sure how she got roped into this. At first, Nino had just asked her to costume his crazy scheme. He had decided he wanted to make a Historical movie. It started out small, he wanted to make a movie to show what France was like a few hundred years ago, for a history project they had. At first, it was only Alya, Rose, and Adrien in his movie. But as the story expanded, it turned into a romance, and soon a romantic interest to Adrien's character was needed. What Marinette didn't know, was that Adrien was the one who requested Nino get Marinette for that part. Kim, Nathaniel, Juleka, and Alix also joined the movie. Marinette had never thought she acted well, she had thought she had proven it last time Nino had made a movie, so she was kind of freaking out.

Adrien saw Marinette pacing, as they were waiting for the filming to start, and he noticed the panicked look on her face. He didn't like seeing her look nervous. It just looked wrong, for some reason. She should look confident and brave, as always. He wanted to fix whatever was going on that was making her nervous. He wanted to make her smile, and forget all her nerves, so he came up with an idea.

"Princess, why is a fair lady like yourself pacing with such a look of fear?" He said, fully in his character. And probably too Chat like, but thankfully Marinette was too nervous to notice. He smiled at the fact that since she was playing the princess, in Nino's movie, he could use the nickname he had given her, without her suspecting a thing.

"I'm just nervous…. Sorry." Marinette said, stopping her pacing. She wasn't used to this kind of attention. No matter how long She spent time with Adrien, she was sure she would never get used to it.

"You shouldn't be, you'll do great…" A smirk grew on his face. "But if you want to practice….."

"Oh, yes, please." Marinette said, enthusiastic, not catching the smirk on Adrien's face.

"My fair princess, why do you look so sad this evening?" Adrien said, quoting his lines perfectly.

"I am worried. My father said I must be married before my next birthday, and I do not wish him to arrange a marriage for me. I do not know what to do." Marinette said stiffly, following the lines Nino had given her.

"That can be fixed, Princess," Adrien quoted, leaning down and kissing Marinette. Marinette turned red, and Adrien smiled at the blush on her face.

"I'm…. I'm still not good on that part…. Can…. can we practice again?" Marinette said, since she noticed how stiff her own words were.

"Of course," Adrien said, kissing her again.

"I…. I meant with the lines….." Marinette said, and it was Adrien's turn to turn red.


	18. Kiss 23

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 _ **I'm really glad you seem to enjoy this story. I'm trying to include some longer chapters for you. I would love more prompts for this story, since I always love hearing what you want to read. Thank you all so much. Love ya - Alice O'flynn**_

The Akuma had been a hard one to beat. And neither of the heroes came out unscathed. Chat actually turned out to be the luckier of the two. Since the scrapes he got into could be fixed by Ladybug. She herself wasn't so lucky, though. Because the worst injury she got was not attributed to the akuma, but to her own clumsiness. Since she had stepped wrong, and injured her foot. She was able to play it off for the fight, and no one knew that Ladybug was injured. She was glad about that, since she knew Chat would have babied her, not wanting her to hurt herself more. She was able to yo-yo back to school just fine, thankfully, after battle. But because of her injured foot, as soon as she detransformed, she had trouble walking. She winced when she even tried to walk on her foot, but she knew she needed to get back to class, since she was supposedly just taking a trip to the bathroom. She was expected to be back at least before lunch.

Adrien used his Baton to launch himself through one of the bathroom windows. Right in time, before he detransformed. He hurried back to class, and hoped to see Marinette safely back in her seat. He had been worried when she had asked to leave right after he had figured out their was an akuma attack going on. The safest place for her would probably be with the rest of the class, so why wasn't she staying there? He wondered. His heart sank just a little when Marinette wasn't in his seat. He knew his wish to see her there wasn't just concern for her own safety, but also a bit of his own selfishness as well. Since nothing could make him smile as much, after a hard akuma fight, than seeing his Princess. Especially seeing her smile. He just hoped she would come back soon.

Marinette limped into class a few minutes later, it had taken her longer to walk from the bathroom to her classroom. She had walked slow, making sure not to hurt her foot anymore than it already was. Adrien watched her, concerned, as she came through the classroom door.

"I'm sorry, Mme. Bustier, As I was heading to the restroom, I tripped down the stairs, and twisted my ankle. It took me longer than I expected to walk back here." Marinette said to her teacher, lying.

"Please sit down, Marinette. And go to the nurses office as soon as class is over." Mme. Bustier said, slightly concerned for her student.

"Of course," Marinette said, going to sit down.

Class ended, and the bell rang. Marinette, started getting to her feet. She winced when she put weight on her injured foot. Adrien turned up to her, worried for her hurting herself more. He was sad that she was hurt at all, and secretly wished he could have done something to prevent it. But then again, he was fighting an akuma, and saving Paris. But even if he hadn't been there to prevent her from getting injured, he would help her now.

"Marinette, you stay there. You shouldn't be walking on that foot. I'll go get a wrap from the nurse's office." Adrien said, and Marinette nodded. She usually would have rejected it, said she would be alright. But she had already used her sprained ankle as an excuse for being gone for so long. And it really did hurt. Adrien left Marinette sitting there, as everyone else had already gone to their next class.

Adrien returned quickly, holding an ace bandage. He sat down on the ground, and took Marinette's foot in hand. She winced at the pain of it being handled, but she let Adrine hold her foot. He took off her shoe, and started wrapping her foot in the bandage. His hands moved quickly, and he bandaged her foot, and was soon done.

"Thanks Adrien." Marinette said, smiling at him.

"It's no problem, Princess," Adrien said, before he realized. The nickname left his lips unchecked, and he started to worry that he might have just given away his secret identity. He had nothing to blame his slip of the tongue on now.

"If I am a princess, you must be my brave, and sweet Prince." Marinette said, blushing tomato red.

"I guess I am," Adrien said, kissing the top of Marinette's foot.


	19. Kiss 24

**I do not, and never will own miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Thank you all for the suggestions you gave me for this series so far. I would love for even more prompts. Thank you all for sticking with me, and reading my stories. You don't know how much your encouragement, and kind words help me. You guys have helped me through writers block, and days where I have been feeling down. I love you all. - Alice O'flynn**_

Marinette woke up late, her entire being sore. Her head felt clogged with cotton, and her nose was running. She pulled her blankets closer, feeling a chill down to her bones. Her alarm started ringing, and she threw her hands over her ears, the alarm too loud for her. She buried her head in her blankets and pillows as her alarm kept sounding.

"Marinette, you're going to be late for school." Sabine yelled up to her daughter. When she didn't get an answer, she went up to check on her daughter. She saw her daughter still laying in bed. "Marinette?" She turned off her daughter's alarm, and went up to gently shake Marinette.

"I just want to sleep." Marinette moaned.

"Marinette, you need to go to school," Sabine said, and Marinette started to sit up. A shiver ran through her as she let go of her blanket. Sabine noticed, and put her hand on Marinette's forehead. "Oh, Marinette, you are burning up."

"I feel awful, Mama." Marinette said, closing her eyes.

"It will be alright. I'll call the school. You can go back to sleep now."

"Thank you, Mama." Marinette collapsed back into her pillow. Before she fell asleep again, she sent a text to Alya, so that her friend wouldn't be too worried for her.

At school Nino, Adrien, and Alya were all hanging out, waiting for Marinette to arrive, and for school to get started. Alya's phone buzzed, and she checked her text.

"Oh no," She said, as she read Marinette's text.

"What's wrong?" Nino asked, putting his hand on Alya's.

"Marinette won't be coming to school. She's out sick today." Alya said, and Adrien frowned. "Well, school is going to suck now."

"Do you think she would allow us to visit her at lunch, even though she is sick?" Adrien asked, and Alya smiled at that.

"Oh, I think she would love visitors….. It's just…. I have already promised my mom that I would spend lunch with her…. She's trying out a new recipe for the Hotel. When you go tell Marinette hi for me." Alya said, planning to get Adrien to go alone. She was thankful that Nino seemed to catch onto her plan.

"Dude, I have to practice my DJ skills, but you should still go. Marinette would love it." Nino said.

"Okay, I'll go for all of us." Adrien said, not noticing what his friends were doing.

At lunch time, Adrien went to Marinette's house. Sabine sent him up to Marinette's room, with two bowls of soup, one for her, and one for him. He knocked on the trapdoor, before entering. Marinette was set up on her chaise, covered with multiple blankets. Her nose was bright red, and her eyes were closed.

"Marinette?" Adrien said, quietly, if she was asleep, he didn't want to wake her.

"Chat Noir?" Marinette said, since she hadn't opened her eyes, she just recognized the voice.

"No, It's adrien. I brought you soup." Adrien said, setting the soup down on a nearby table. He was surprised that she recognized Chat's voice, and wondered if she was a fan of him as a hero.

"Oh… Thank you…. You didn't have to come."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone is taking a hammer to my head."

"Hopefully your mother's soup will help, here." Adrien handed marinette one of the bowls, and she started to eat slowly. He started eating with her, and started telling her about how school was like that day. He was overwhelmed by how beautiful she looked, even when she was sick. And he couldn't help but mention it.

"You're beautiful, you know," He said, and she turned bright red.

"How can you say that now? I'm a mess right now," Marinette said, as she continued eating.

"You're still beautiful,"

"Even with my red nose, and messy hair."

"Yes. Your red nose is actually cute…." Adrien said, leaning down, and kissing the tip of her nose.


	20. Kisses 25 and 26

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

Marinette snuggled into her scarf, ear muffs perched on her head, and her pink coat belted around her. Tikki had left her usual place of Marinette's purse, and instead was snuggled inside an inner pocket of Marinette's coat. Marinette's hair was pulled up into a bun, and her legs were kept warm with fleece lined gray leggings, and pink boots. She walked quickly through the snow to the school nearby. Snuggling even farther into her coat when she stepped outside of the bakery doors, and was greeted with a gust of cold wind. Alya was already waiting for her outside of the school.

"Hey girl, You're early for once." Alya said, giving Marinette a hug.

"What can I say, I love weather like this." Marinette said, smiling.

Adrien arrived at school, wearing warm clothes, including the blue scarf Marinette had made him for his birthday. At first, he didn't know Marinette had made the scarf. But recently, he found Marinette's 'signature' in it. He knew she 'signed' her creations by stitching her name into them. He found her signature in the scarf as he picked it out that morning. The signature was in a blue that was only two shades darker than the whole scarf. He was still sad that his father hadn't actually gotten him a gift. But he was also overwhelmed by warmth at the thought that not only had Marinette given him a gift, but she let him believe his father had, just to keep him happy. That was why he went straight over to Marinette, when he arrived. He pulled her into a hug, and kissed the top of her head.

"You're amazing, Marinette, I hope you know that." Adrien said, looking down at Marinette with love in his eyes.

"Thank you…. What brought this on?" Marinette was wondering.

"You gave me this scarf for my birthday. And you let me believe my father gave it to me, just to make me happy. You really are amazing."

"How did you find out?"

"You signed it, remember."

"I'm sorry you had to find out. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. I should have known. And I'm glad that I know now. You don't know how happy I am that it's from you." Marinette blushed. "I don't know why it took me so long to realize how amazing you truly are." Adrien smiled, tilting Marinette's had up, and giving her a kiss on the lips.


	21. Kiss 27: Realizations

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

Marinette was starting to see some very big similarities between Chat and Adrien. The biggest one was his flirty nature, which came out the more they were around each other. His puns were also more noticeable now. The biggest thing that surprised Marinette, was how Adrien acting like Chat made Marinette love him more. Which she didn't expect. And she wondered if that meant that she secretly loved her partner. She wouldn't agree with that, but she had to say that she liked that she could trust Chat Noir with her life. She also started to realize the physical similarities as well, since they both had green eyes, and blond hair. And she started to wonder if it was possible that Adrien was her partner all along.

At the same time, Adrien started to wonder about Marinette. Since he noticed her brave determination when she planned to do things, how she was always the one to come up with plans, and the certain spark in her eyes when she was thinking. He also realized her hair looked the same to how Ladybug always wore her hair. And she had the same deep blue eyes. He wondered if he only thought they were similar, because he was trying to make excuses for falling so easily in love with Marinette. He was using this new realization to try and prepare himself for Marinette rejecting him, like Ladybug always did. He thought it was a given, since before the bet, she wouldn't even talk to him.

"Are you alright Adrien? You look sad," Marinette said, as she noticed the frown on his face. She had been staring at him, thinking of the similarities between him and her partner, when she saw him suddenly frown.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Adrien said, breaking out of his reverie. "Just thinking." Marinette saw the frown return to his face, and she wanted to fix it. He shouldn't be frowning.

"How can I make you smile?" Marinette asked, and Adrien's mood suddenly completely turned around. He smirked, a very Chat like smirk.

"Kiss me," He said, and Marinette blushed, giving him a light kiss, and the corners of his mouth turned up into a bright smile.


	22. Ladrien kiss two

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 ** _I am so sorry that I haven't posted recently. I have been extremely busy. I didn't actually get to sit down in front of my laptop at all this weekend. I wish I could have posted earlier, and I really do feel bad for making you wait for so long. That is why I tried to make this chapter longer than usual. Also, I would love to get prompts from you guys. So I can know where you want this story to go. Thank you all for sticking with me. And I love you all - Alice O'flynn_**

"Bye bye little butterfly," Ladybug said, as she watched the now white butterfly fly away. Chat Noir's ring beeped for the fourth time. There was a crowd now gathered around both of them. Both Chat and Ladybug knew they needed to get away. But they also both knew the dangers of Chat using his baton when he was so close to transforming back. It was one thing they always worried about when they were on their last minute of the transformation. What if they were high in the air when their transformation ran out. They would drop to the ground, with nothing to save them. That is why Ladybug took the initiative here. She grabbed Chat by the waist, and used her yo-yo to launch them to the top of the hotel.

Ladybug knew when Chat detransformed. The bright flash of green was almost blinding to her, and made her miss a throw with her yo-yo. Thankfully she had been able to swing it again, and neither of them fell. She couldn't see Chat's face, and she was glad about that. She still wasn't sure she was ready to know who he was, and she knew she definitely wasn't ready for him to know who she was. So as soon as they landed safely on the roof of the hotel, Ladybug closed her eyes, and threw her hands over them, just to be sure she couldn't see.

"M'lady, Thank you," Adrien said, smiling at how Ladybug looked. Her hands were covering her eyes, and there was a slight bit of a blush on her face. For she knew that this was her partner, without the mask. Without the cat ears. This was who he really was. And all that would have to happen, was for her to open her eyes, so that she could see him for who he really was. hAnd that scared her. It really did.

"No problem, Chaton." Ladybug said, with a smile. She was glad to help her partner.

"Open your eyes," Adrien said, he wanted Ladybug to know who he was. He had always wanted her to know, really. He wanted them to know each other in their civilian life. Even now, when he no longer loved Ladybug like he used to, and his heart was fully claimed by Marinette. He wanted to at least be Ladybug's friend. He wanted to be there for her, with, or without the mask.

"No," Ladybug said, stubbornly. She was too afraid. But every fiber of her body longed to obey his voice. She knew the voice, but she thought she only knew it because it was her partner's voice. But subconsciously, her entire being knew it was adrien. All of her, except her mind. The voice was too familiar. But she kept pushing that aside, coming up with every excuse she could to prove herself wrong. And it seemed to be working.

"Please, M'lady, I want you to know who I am." Adrien said, pulling her hands from her face. But her eyes remained shut tightly.

"No, no one can know who we are."

"But I want you to know."

"I'm sorry Chat," Ladybug said, her earrings beeping. Was it the second, or third time, she didn't know. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go." Ladybug said, putting her hands on either side of Adrien's head. She turned his head away from her, and gently kissed his cheek. She then let go of him, turning around, and opening her eyes. She was off the roof before Adrien could even blink.


	23. Kisses 28 and 29

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

"Smile," The photographer said, and Adrien tried his best to give a smile. He was tired, so it was hard to smile properly. It had been a long day, and he just wanted to go home. Well, not really. Home wasn't a place he liked being. What he wanted to do was go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. That place was starting to feel like home to him. Okay, maybe it wasn't the bakery that felt like home to him, maybe it was just Marinette's presence. Her warm smiles, and kind heart. They said home was where the heart is, and Adrien's heart definitely belonged to Marinette.

"Good, good," The photographer said, and Adrien didn't even notice that his smile became real when he was thinking about Marinette. Since his mind was still in the daydream of being near Marinette. He wondered if, if she would ever agree to be his girlfriend, she may come to his photoshoots just to watch. Maybe she would bring him Quiche for his breaks, and sit with him talking, until the photographer called him back.

Adrien thought he was still daydreaming when He saw Marinette holding a box from the bakery. But even if he was daydreaming, he was happy just to see her. She had a bright smile on her face, as she watched him go through the poses that the photographer told him to do.

"Okay, Adrien, We can take a break." The photographer said, looking down at the flashing battery light on his camera.

"Thank you," Adrien said, smiling at the fact he had a break. And he knew, even if he was just dreaming Marinette's appearance, why not take advantage of it.

"Adrien, I brought you Quiche from the bakery. I thought you may be hungry after working so long," Marinette said, when Adrien walked up to her.

"You're perfect, you know that, right?" Adrien said, giving Marinette a kiss on the forehead. He totally missed the blush that colored Marinette's. He was shocked himself when he felt Marinette's forehead under his lips, the proof that he was not dreaming, and he smiled even more.

"T-T-Thank y-you…." Marinette stuttered, and Adrien smiled more. This was real, here was his Marinette, and she was there with him. He tipped her head up towards him, and kissed her on the lips. Relishing in the feeling of it all.


	24. Kiss 30

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

"Chat, Watch out!" Marinette screamed, as she saw the akuma taking another swing at Chat. She cursed the fact that she wasn't ladybug right now. The akuma showed up during school, and she couldn't get away. The akuma had actually come straight towards her. It apparently was an Adrien fangirl, who didn't like the fact that he was now dating Marinette. Although it had been official for a while, this fangirl was apparently late to realize that it was real. Thankfully Adrien could sneak away before the Akuma could see him, but Marinette was caught up.

The Akuma was a giant robot. They had dealt with those types of akumas before. But this one was slightly different, she was a bit more like Roger Cop, than she was like the gamer. Because instead of being inside a robot, she was the robot. Another way she was different, was how dangerous she was. When she first caught up Marinette, she could have easily squeezed her to death without difficulty. But thankfully Chat showed up, quickly getting Marinette back, and running her towards safety. What he didn't expect, was how closely the akuma was following. They were in the park when the Robot stopped Chat. Chat set Marinette down, and she ran behind a bench, but before she could transform, she saw the robot coming towards chat again.

"Chat!" Marinette screamed again, as one of the robotic fists punched Chat out of the air, sending him flying back into a tree. His transformation dropped on impact, as his ring came off his finger. Marinette didn't even see at first, as she frantically ran towards him. Chat was not only one of her best friends, but he was the one who always encouraged her to be all that she could be, and her partner in crime….. Well, in crime fighting. She finally had come close enough to see who he was without his transformation.

"Adrien…." Marinette cried, running faster. Falling on her knees when she got to him. "Adrien." She said again, pulling him to her, as she noticed his eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving. "Adrien, please be alright!" Marinette said, as she checked for his breathing, relieved when she realized that he still was breathing.

"Kid?" Plagg said, holding Adrien's ring, and flying up towards Adrien's face. He was looking at Adrien with the same level of worry that Marinette was.

"Marinette….. Marinette you need to fight the akuma…. We can't let her get away." Tikki said, flying up. Knowing why her charge was frozen.

"Adrien, Adrien, please be alright," Marinette said, placing a kiss into Adrien's forehead, before calling for her transformation. "Please take care of him," She asked Plagg, before yo-yoing after the akuma.


	25. Final

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 _ **I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. This will be our final story chapter of this series. Later on, I might add a few more chapters, but right now, the series is finished. One of the reasons I'm ending this here, as well as a reason why it took me so long to update, was because I was running out of ideas of where to take this story. Another reason has to do with the fact that I am busier than I was this summer. I'm starting to work again, and have other activities that I am involved with. Thank you for sticking with me through it all. And I would still love your feedback, and prompts for other stories. I love you all. - Alice O'flynn**_

Ladybug fought the akuma fiercely, more fierce than she had ever done before. The only thing that was on her mind, was her beloved Adrien lying unconscious in the park. She defeated the robot girl in record time, de-evilizing the akuma, and making her way back to the park. Using her Miraculous cure had always worked before, and she never had to worry about it, but she was worried now. She was really worried. Because never had something have this level of importance to her. Usually the akumas didn't harm people she cared about. There had only been a few times before when the Akuma had targeted her, or her friends. Never before had someone she loved been hurt so badly from the akuma attacks.

Adrien's eyes were still closed when Ladybug got back to the park, and she knelt down next to him immediately. Taking his hand in hers, she held it to her heart, hoping, praying that he would wake up. And scared at what may happen if he didn't. Adrien felt his hand held up, and he started to open his eyes slowly. He saw Ladybug kneeling next to him, worry on her face.

"Chat! Adrien!" Ladybug said, when she noticed Adrien's eyes open.

"My Lady, I…. I'm sorry I couldn't help you in the fight." Adrien said, weakly, starting to sit up.

"Adrien, It's alright…. As long as you're alright…" Ladybug said, as her earring beeped for a fourth time. She hadn't noticed how close to detransforming she was, until that moment.

"You….. You're about to change back," Adrien said, pulling his and out of hers.

"I don't care. I know I was the one who always kept you from knowing who I was…. But it's only fair. I… Well, I've actually been trying to figure out how I would tell you for a few weeks." Ladybug said. She had wanted to tell Adrien who she was, only shortly after the bet started. But she was worried that it would be dangerous. She also knew that she needed to tell her partner. He had wanted to know from the beginning. Her earrings gave another beep, She only had one more minute before Adrien would know who she really was.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I'm alright with not knowing." Adrien said, hoping to comfort her. He could see uncertainty in her face, and the fact that she was about to let him know who she really was started getting to her.

"No. I'm sure about this. I don't want to keep any more secrets from you." Ladybug said, pulling Adrien into a hug. "I just hope you won't be upset."

"I could never be upset at you," Adrien said, as he saw a bright pink light. Marinette pulled back, and looked Adrien in the eyes. His eyes went wide, As he realized that it was Marinette, his Marinette, who had been fighting by his side. Marinette who he had fallen completely in love with, for the second time. The girl who he had always loved. His other half, the person who was the ying to his yang. The girl he would never want to be without. His Marinette was His Lady. They were one in the same.

"There…. There is something else I need to tell you…." Marinette started to say, but was interrupted by Adrien kissing her. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her, and kissing her as if he were afraid it was just a dream. Because he really was. He kissed her one time, then a second, then a third, and a fourth, before she pulled back yet again.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked, confused, at why she would pull away from him. His mind started to attack him with his own insecurities. Telling him that she never really wanted the bet. That she never really wanted to kiss him.

"I need to tell you something first. And, after I tell you that, you may not want to continue with the bet." Marinette said, looking down at the ground.

"What is that?" Adrien started worrying even more.

"I…. I love you. I have loved you since that day you lent me your umbrella. You never needed the bet to make me fall in love with you. I know you don't love me, but I have loved you for so long. I'm sorry….. I'm sorry…." Marinette said, starting to cry.

"Why do you think I don't love you?" Adrien asked.

"Because… Because…." Marinette couldn't find a way to explain how she felt.

"Well, let me clear this up for you. I love you. I loved you as Ladybug from our first fight, and I fell in love with you again during this bet. But it wasn't hard. I feel…. I feel like I was always meant to love you." Adrien said, pulling Marinette in for another kiss.

 _ **P.S. if you want to read more story, since I am not updating right now, you should go read the amazing chapter 1John212 wrote.**_ ** _s/12199028/1/100. Thank you all for reading my story, and sticking with me. You all are amazing. Love you all!_**


End file.
